reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Redemption Multiplayer
thumb|right|300px|The main Multiplayer mode in Red Dead Redemption. Multiplayer in Red Dead Redemption consists of multiple game modes, and allows players to play co-operatively or competitively through an online connection. One thing to note about the multiplayer is that PS3 users will not be able to use multiplayer if they have the NAT3 network setting. Red Dead Redemption multiplayer does not have a traditional "game lobby": instead, it starts out in Free Roam mode, with the entire map open for exploration, along with Hunting areas and Gang Hideouts of which players can take advantage of. From there, players can establish player parties with other players, called Posses, or choose to participate in various game modes via the in-game menu or various entry points around the game world. To see some of the glitches in multiplayer, click here. Game Modes There are several game modes in Red Dead Redemption's multiplayer, some of which must be unlocked by achieving certain ranks: Free Roam Free Roam is the entry point into multiplayer where you are free to go nearly anywhere in the world with up to 15 other players. This is also where you can pick your unique character, mount, and title in the Outfitter. Players are also able to band together and form posses of up to 8 players. In these posses you can take on other posses and have a gang fight. In Free Roam you can take part in gang hideouts, one of the quickest ways of ranking up in online multiplayer of Red Dead Redemption. Along with gang hideouts, there are hunting grounds scattered throughout the world that you can gain xp from and complete various challenges. You can press the SELECT/BACK button to open up a menu where you can join posses, invite friends, or switch gametype. There are three modes of Free Roam: Normal, Hardcore, and Friendly. Players cannot kill other players in Friendly mode, but they can in Normal and Hardcore. In Hardcore mode, expert targeting is required. Competitive Modes In competitive game modes, the gameplay begins with either a Mexican standoff in Free For All, with all the players beginning in a circle, or a team face-off, with all players in their respective team's line facing the other team. There will be a short countdown, then a firefight will commence, in which all the players will all start shooting at once. Most players will die right off, allowing the remaining players to find a choice location (such as a sniping spot) to fend off their attackers. Once the standoff ends, and everyone from one team dies, the actual game you are playing (Gang Shootout, Hold Your Own, Grab Bag, etc.) starts. There are also a variety of weapons to be found in chests around the map. During "gang" matches players will be assigned a player model, but during Free for All matches and in Free Roam, players will be allowed to use their chosen model. The player's selected mount is only usable in some game modes, and in team based matches all players will be assigned one type of horse to keep the game fair. Guns are also assigned to any game type except "Free Roam", in any competitive game mode players are assigned a random set of guns for the round, to get an idea of what guns you will receive, look to the dummy in the pre-game lobby. If you unlock a gun by leveling up it will be available to you in Free Roam. Cooperative Mode Cooperative play was introduced with the Outlaws To The End DLC, and you must download it to be able to play this mode; however, the DLC is free. In Cooperative mode a group of up to four players will work as a team through one of the six missions available. If a player's health drops to the point of dying, they will begin bleeding out and be unable to shoot or move. They will have a certain amount of time, as represented above their heads, before they bleed out. During this time, a teammate must revive them or they will die. If a player dies, they will be out of the game and forced to spectate a teammate until the next checkpoint, which are usually frequent. Players choose a loadout in the pre-game lobby as their weapon set; there are four loadouts available (Miner, Soldier, Marskman, Gunslinger). Players walk up to a gun set, represented by a dummy, and select the one they want. The weapons they choose will be with them throughout the mission, however they can pick up weapons from fallen enemies as well. Players retain their selected player model. If the player beats all six missions, they will unlock Advanced Cooperative Mode. This mode is fixed to expert targeting, players take damage easier and bleed out faster. However Advanced Cooperative Mode has the "No Holds Barred" loadout, which allows the player to use all the weapons they have unlocked by leveling up throughout mulitplayer. Multiplayer Maps In Free Roam, you can move in the whole world but in PvP (competetive mode), there's limited map areas where matches take place. The maps that come along with the game are: *Armadillo (Shootouts, Hold Your Own, Grab the Bag, Gold Rush) *Chuparosa (Shootouts, Hold Your Own, Grab the Bag, Gold Rush) *Diez Coronas (Hold Your Own) *Las Hermanas (Shootouts, Hold Your Own, Gold Rush) *MacFarlane's Ranch (Shootouts, Gold Rush) *Pacific Union Railroad Camp (Gold Rush) *Tesoro Azul (Hold Your Own, Grab the Bag) *Tumbleweed (Shootouts, Grab the Bag) *Twin Rocks (Grab the Bag) Legends and Killers maps: *Blackwater *Escalera *Fort Mercer *Hennigan's Stead *Manzanita Post *Punto Orgullo *Rio Bravo *Tall Trees *Thieves' Landing Gang Hideouts Gang Hideouts are the fastest method of gaining experience while in Free Roam. The faster the player completes a hideout, the more XP is gained. Other factors also go into the player's XP gain. Gang hideouts can be completed alone or with a posse. The most common gang hideouts that are played in multiplayer are Solomon's Folly and Twin Rocks. These two are regarded as the fastest and easiest hideouts to complete, resulting in a fast XP gain. After the patch released on June 12th, however, XP awarded for gang hideouts has been drastically decreased. (You can clear your Xbox 360's cache, which deletes all patches, and use system link to gang hideout farm. And for PS3 just go into "Game Data Utility" delete the patch, start up the game, decline the update, and play multiplayer using LAN. You won't need to sign-in on PSN "This no longer works R* made it so if you delete the patch it will automaticly delete your multiplayer data resulting in you returning to level 1.") While the two above hideouts are reported as the fastest hideouts, it is more common for newer players to be doing repeated runs of Pike's Basin. This is due to how close it is to the starting areas of Armadillo, MacFarlane's Ranch, or even Thieves' Landing, as well as being a relatively easy hideout giving a minimum of 2000 XP per run (between 1.4-1.6k minimum if done with 2 or more people). It is common for higher level players to do repeated runs of Tesoro Azul, due to the relatively low difficulty, the option to save prostitutes, and being a moderately fast gang hideout. Titles During the multiplayer game experience, whether in Free Roam or structured game modes, players will be able to earn titles corresponding to criteria met during play. This can be anything from a certain amount of experience accrued to completing certain actions a number of times or in a specific way. Titles, once selected, will appear above the player's name on their in-game icon until the player decides to change it at anytime. You keep all your titles when you pass into legend. Mounts In the multiplayer of Red Dead Redemption, the player can choose the mount their character summons/rides in Free Roam and some competitive matches. The player changes their mount by visiting the Outfitter in the Multiplayer section of the pause menu. Different mounts become available only after achieving various online ranks. When the player ranks up and unlocks a new mount for use, their old mount is replaced by the new one even if the player hasn't visited the Outfitter yet. But in some rare occasions this doesn't happen. In successive legend modes, mounts are generally unlocked earlier as there are more mounts to unlock. Mounts that can be unlocked are: *El Señor *Lusitano Nag *Turkmen *Cleveland Bay *Hungarian Half-Bred *American Standardbred *Bonzo *Buffalo *Albino Buffalo *Super Bull *Zebra Donkey (Tijuana Zebra), AKA Zonkey Several non-unlockable horses, such as the Kentucky Saddler or the Infested Ardennais can be found in multiplayer, in the wild or ridden by other people. These horses can be taken and ridden, but will not respond to a whistle. This table shows the levels that you unlock each mount :Copied from Prima's Official Guide. Challenges : Main Page: Multiplayer Challenges thumb|right|300px|Video explaining everything about the Legend mode. In multiplayer, a large selection of challenges are available for players to complete. More challenges unlock as a player progresses through the ranking system. Completing a challenge earns the player experience. The status of each active challenge, found in the player's Journal, is indicated by a bar that progressively fills up as the challenge is accomplished. For example, if the challenge requires the player to shoot 5 rabbits for a Sharpshooter challenge, each rabbit shot adds to this indicator bar until all 5 have been shot. When a player reaches Rank 50 and agrees to return to Rank 1 to gain Legend status, all challenges will be reset. Any unlocked Titles associated with challenges previously completed will remain. Ranks When playing multiplayer, a player can gain experience by killing other players, completing challenges, killing NPC's (citizens and police officers) and clearing hideouts. When the player gains enough experience to be promoted to the next rank, they can unlock new characters, weapons, mounts and titles. A player can be promoted through fifty ranks. After each level up the player gets a new badge.When they reach Rank 50, they have the option to return to Rank 1 to gain Legend status, similar to the 'Prestige' mode in Call of Duty. Legend mode builds towards unlocking legendary characters and mounts. They can do this up to five times in addition to the original ranks, which means a player could progress through a total of 250 ranks to reach the highest level in multiplayer. Once entering legend the player will get a legend badge a new character and a new mount at level fifty. Once at Rank 50, a player can choose to gain Legend status at any time afterwards. The following confirmation messages are displayed when gaining Legend status: "PASS INTO LEGEND "Your rank will reset from 50 back to 1 in exchange for the benefits of becoming a Legend. All weapons and mounts you have unlocked through leveling up will be lost and all challenges are reset. Your access to playlists, titles, golden guns and characters will remain the same. Would you like to become a Legend?" "There is no undoing this change once you commit to it. You will lose your weapons, mounts, and challenge progress, but in exchange will get access to special Legendary characters and the right to earn Legendary mounts. Passing into Legend only occurs in Free Roam. Are you really sure you want to do this?" As of 12 June 2010, Gang Hideout XP has been severely decreased, up to 1/4 of what it once was. Owing to the enormous amount of XP required to reach Legend 5, it is recommended to remain at Rank 50 once attained as becoming a Legend only gives the variety of different mounts/characters/titles/rank icon, with the Legendary mounts being poorer than the American Standardbred in terms of speed/agility.The one exception to this is the zebra donkey which is unlocked upon reaching the highest legendary rank. Weapons (Multiplayer) All weapons available in single player are available in multiplayer game sessions. While the hunting knife is available in multiplayer, other equipment, such as the lasso, bandolier, and binoculars are not. When joining a session, players have a set of weapons determined by multiplayer rank and some ammunition for each gun in their possession. Additional weapons can be obtained by picking them up from dead players/NPCs and weapon crates (shown on the in-game minimap as a pistol icon). Increasing a player's rank will immediately place any weapons unlocked into the players possession. When a player dies in a multiplayer game session, they respawn with all the weapons in their possession when they died. The amount of ammunition in each weapon set to a default amount, similar to if they had just joined the game. Ammo crates are also scattered throughout the environment (they look like flags on the mini-map). All unlocks For a list of all the unlocks, see Rank Unlocks in Redemption Multiplayer. Characters In multiplayer you can choose your character model in the Outfitter. For now, there are 15 categories of characters, each based on characters taken from the single player game: Note: There is an issue with the multiplayer characters "Jesse Lange" and "Jefe Rocha". Despite their different names and being put in different categories, they are the same character skin and speak spanish as well regardless of which list you choose the skin from. It is not known whether this is a glitch or if it is intentional. Many of the characters are available from the start (Level 1) which gives the player a good amount of choice when choosing one to start off with. When starting a new multiplayer campaign the player will also be randomly assigned one of these characters. The characters that are available from level 1 are as follows: *Earle Martin (Miner) *Alfredo Castaneda (Rebeldes) *Al Wolfscreed (Dutch's Gang) *Pat O'Flanagan (Walton's Gang) *John Kelby (Cattle Rustler) *Slick Nick Funtz (American Army) *Jose Falotico (Federales) *Seth LaValley (Lawman) *Madam Hernandez (Misc Woman) *Most Misc Mexicans *Most Misc Criminals *All Marshals (as of October 1st 2010) *All Red Dead Revolver characters (as part of the Legends and Killers pack) *All Red Dead Redemption "Redemption and Damnation" characters (as part of the Liars and Cheats pack) *Zombies (as part of the Undead Nightmare DLC pack) Downloadable Content 'Outlaws To The End' Outlaws To The End is a downloadable set of 6 co-op missions that was released in June 22, 2010, completely free of charge. Missions *'"The Escape"' - You and your teammates must attack and steal a gold coach along with a wagon and a Gatling gun. Once acquired, you will be sent to turn them in to the American Army and then must clear out remaining resistance in the town of Tumbleweed. After clearing the town, prepare for an explosive standoff that will take you all the way to Mexico. *'"The Kidnapped Girl"' - Another gang has taken over the Fort Mercer stronghold and they have taken a farmer's daughter hostage. You must breach the fort and save the daughter. Then escape to Ridgewood Farm in a stagecoach with several bandits behind you. *'"The Herd"' - Cattle rustlers have taken control of Box Canyon. Fight your way in and wipe out the rustlers, then use teamwork to protect the herd as you lead them home to Armadillo while drawing heavy fire from snipers and reinforcements on horseback. *'"The River"' - Ride a raft down river, taking out rebel encampments along the way until you reach the rebel stronghold of Nosalida and a final epic battle for the town’s massive weapons caches. Watch out for Gatling gun-equipped enemy rafts. *'"Ammunition"' - The Mexican Army has the town of Tesoro Azul under siege. Storm the gates under heavy cannon, Gatling gun and sniper fire to destroy the Mexican artillery placements. *'"Walton's Gold"' - Walton’s Gang have taken control of a mining camp rich with gold. Fight through the camp and load your mine cart with as much gold as you can carry and get out as fast as you can – Walton’s boys have rigged the place to blow! On top of these 6 missions, the Outlaws to the End Co-Op Mission Pack will also yield additional multiplayer XP rewards, and brand new Achievements/Trophies to unlock. Stay tuned for much more information – as well as release information and pricing on two further downloadable content updates, which Rockstar plans to release over the summer. Both of them will also be available simultaneously for both consoles. Other DLC Packs Initially announced by Rockstar Games on July 8, 2010, several DLC packs were subsequently released for download from Xbox Live and Playstation Network in 2010. A brief overview of each pack is listed below, with more details on the linked pages. Legends and Killers Pack '(Released August 10, 2010) New active map locations, characters and more: * 9 New Multiplayer map locations — more than doubling the amount of territories in the Multiplayer Competitive modes * 8 New Multiplayer characters — play as characters from Red Dead Revolver * Introducing a new projectile weapon: the Tomahawk, with corresponding Challenges for single player and multiplayer * New Trophies/Achievements * Initial pricing: $9.99 (PlayStation Network), 800 Microsoft Points (Xbox LIVE) [[Liars and Cheats|'Liars and Cheats Pack' ]](Released September 21, 2010) New Competitive Modes, Multiplayer Mini-games in Free Roam, Challenges Gang Hideouts and more: * Stronghold Multiplayer Competitive Mode and Challenges * New Multiplayer Grand Prix horse racing complete with mounted combat * Play as the heroes and villains of Red Dead Redemption as well as 8 additional multiplayer characters * Multiplayer versions of Liar's Dice and Poker from the single-player game * Introducing a new weapon: the Explosive Rifle, with associated Challenges available in single-player and multiplayer * New Achievements/Trophies * Additional Free Roam Challenges * New action areas and defensive placements * Posse Scoring / Leaderboards * New ‘anti-griefing’ measures in Free Roam * Initial pricing: $9.99 (PlayStation Network), 800 Microsoft Points (Xbox LIVE) Undead Nightmare Pack (Released October 26 2010) Ghost towns and cemeteries come alive in a West gone horribly wrong: * Brand new single player adventure, Challenges and quests * 8 New Multiplayer Zombie characters * New secret location * Zombie animals * Mythical creatures * New Dynamic events * Initial pricing: $9.99 (PSN), 800 Microsoft Points (XBL) * Also available bundled with all of the DLC above at initial pricing of $19.99 (saving $10) 1600 Microsoft Points (XBL) (saving 800 points) Glitches It is possible to enter Beecher's Hope in multiplayer Free Roam. Throwing dynamite will blow up the windows, so when the player's back is facing the railing, they can run and jump towards the window, allowing players to glitch into the house. Multiplayer Achievements There are several achievements/trophies that can only be completed by participating in multiplayer game modes: ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- es:Multijugador_de_Red_Dead_Redemption Category:Multiplayer Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Gameplay Category:Terminology Category:Features